kuukuuharajukufandomcom-20200213-history
Wrestle Pop
General information= Wrestle Pop is episode 10b of Season 2 of Kuu Kuu Harajuku. Summary Rudie books the band at a wrestling match featuring the Kawaii Krusher, not realizing that Music herself is the wrestling legend. Characters Main *G *Love *Angel *Music *Baby *Rudie Major Minor Plot Quotes Trivia Goofs *When Music is talking to Angel and Baby on the couch, her left hand temporarily moves away from her wrist, becoming unconnected. *When Rudie is talking to Baby after the wrestling match, the tiger stripes are missing from his backpack. |-| Gallery= Screenshots RumbletoriumWrestlingWP.png|Rumbletorium Wrestling. MonsterellaBalletWP.png|Even monster wrestlers like to do ballet. MonsterellaFlexingWP.png|Monsterella flexing biceps. MonsterellaReadyWP.png|Monsterella ready to wrassle! KKchallengerWP.png|The challenger, the Kawaii Krusher! KKjumpWP.png|Kawaii Krusher flying jump. KKyayWP.png|Kawaii Krusher is excitable! KKreadyWP.png|Kawaii Krusher, also ready to wrassle! GirlsRudieWatching02WP.png|The girls and Rudie watching the wrestling match. LoveGWP.png| BabyPointing02WP.png|Look, Monsterella is hugging Kawaii Krusher. NotFriendlyHugWP.png|Baby is technically correct, but it’s not the friendly kind of hugging….. RhsWrestlerWP.png|Rudie telling Love he was a high school wrestler SkepticalLoveWP.png|and she doesn’t believe he is telling the truth. RudieRageScreamingWP.png|Love is concerned that Rudie is screaming angrily at the wrestlers LoveWorriedWP.png|and getting worried about this happening. LoveFriendcountWP.png|Love just counted her friends and one isn’t there, where is Music? KKleghold02WP.png|Krusher has pinned Monsterella. MUcountWP.png|Please count faster so the Krusher will let me go. KawaiiKrushedWP.png|You just got Kawaii Krushed. KKwinner01WP.png|I am winner, hear me purr! LmorefunTchess02WP.png|This is more fun then chess! AngelInspiredWP.png|Angel is inspired by Kawaii Krusher. HJ5NextPerformanceIsWP.png|Your next public performance will be KKnextMatchWP.png|at the Krusher’s next big match. LwhereIsMusic02WP.png|Love is still wanting to know why Music isn’t with them. MusicIsKKWP.png|Music is the Kawaii Krusher. MonsterellaUnmaskedWP.png|Monsterella without her wrestler face makeup. MusicPanicFVWP.png|Music panicking because she hears the voices of her friends nearby. FriendsAreHereWP.png|Her friends have come to personally congratulate the winner. KKpleaseNoRecognizeWP.png|Music is hoping to get out of the room before they recognise her in this costume, RudieStopKK02WP.png|but Rudie stops her from leaving! KKalarmed02WP.png|Music is shocked to hear that HJ5 will be performing at the same wrestling match where she is fighting as the Krusher. KKalarmed04WP.png|Music can’t sing as herself and wrestle as the Krusher at the same time! KKnoWay01WP.png|Music trying to tell Rudie it can’t happen without revealing who she is. Gwhy02WP.png|G wants to know why it can’t happen. AfamiliarVoiceWP.png|Angel recognizes the sound of Music’s voice. AngelExplanationNow.png|Angel waiting for an explanation. KKunmasked01WP.png|Music unmasked. MusicMeEmbarrassedWP.png|Hi everyone, I’m the Kawaii Krusher. GirlsSurprisedWP.png|The girls surprised that Music is a professional wrestler! BthatWhyWP.png|Baby catches on a little slower than the other girls. HJ5AtHomeWP01.png|Group meeting about Music’s conundrum. AMB04WP.png|Music doesn’t have any ideas on how to get out of this situation. AngelKeepSecret01WP.png|We are good at keeping secrets. BabyRudieSecretSharing.png|Baby and Rudie secret sharing, invalidating Angel’s previous statement. AmostOfUsWP.png|Well, most of us are good at keeping secrets. GunimportantWP.png|G is quite insistent they will find a way to solve Music’s problem. AngelPositivity02WP.png|Angel is full of peppy positivity! QueenCoolVideoWP.png|HJ5 watching Queen Cool match video. BtoughTiaraWP.png|Baby thinks a Queen should not be that mean. AngelLoveGiftWP.png|A gift from Angel, with Love. AngelBackpackFitting02WP.png|Angel helping Music with her new backpack. MwhyABackpack02WP.png|How is a new backpack supposed to solve my problem? NowKKWP.png|This is how. NowMusicWP.png|Press the button again and it switches off the Krusher disguise. HJ5HandstandingWP.png|If there was ever a competition for synchronised one-hand stands, HJ5 would win it. MusicButtonPressing.png|Music testing her disguise backpack. LoveDisdain01WP.png|We need a stunt double standin for Music, but who will get that job? LoveRudieSecondBackpack.png|Congratulations, you’re the stunt double standin. RudieRegrets.png|Rudie suddenly regretting he told Love he was a wrestler. KrusherQReadyWP.png|Music ready to fight Queen Cool. QCroyalWave01WP.png|Queen Cool regally waving. QCwhoAreYouWP.png|Queen Cool wondering who this guy is dressed like the Krusher. QCelbowSlamRWP.png|Queen Cool elbow slamming Rudie. QCThrowingR02WP.png|Queen Cool throwing Rudie (again). HJ5RudieOuchieWP.png|HJ5 seeing Rudie get floorcaked. MRswapTimeWP.png|Time for Music and Rudie to swap places. KKinTheRingWP.png|Queen Cool realzing the real Krusher is back. KrusherNotEasyWP.png|I’m not going to be a pushover like Rudie was! HJ5throwRudieBackWP.png|HJ5 throwing Rudie back into the wrestling ring. RefereeSandwichBreakWP.png|Referee taking time out for a sandwich. QCelbowCheckRudieWP.png|Queen Cool elbow checking Rudie. QCwhoQuestionWP.png|Queen Cool asking Rudie who he is. KQChandlocked04WP.png|Music being very pushy, literally. KrusherThrowFlying01WP.png|At least while flying through the air, Music has a cape to make this look great! RudieAngryMusicTUWP.png|Rudie is angry with Queen Cool. QCgetOutWP.png|Queen Cool telling Rudie to go away, she wants to fight the real Kawaii Krusher. KKisBackWP.png|Here she is, the real Kawaii Krusher. QCThrowFlyingWP.png|Now it’s Queen Cool’s turn to fly through the air! QCreadyToJump.png|Queen Cool is ready to jump RudieMatcakedWP.png|and Rudie realizes she is going to land on him! QCwinsWP.png|Queen Cool wins! MinterestingDayWP.png|Today was an interesting day. BareYouOkayWP.png|Baby asking if Rudie is okay. HJ5chillaxingWP.png|HJ5 relaxing after the performance. MhiLiane.png|Music saying hi to Liane. BabyMusicWP.png| QLpizzaOnMeWP.png|Liane is going to buy HJ5 pizza as thanks for a great performance. GsecretNotWP.png| Category:Episodes Category:Season 2